19 June
= 2018 = * Justin Bieber on “No Brainer” music video set. DJ Khaled - No Brainer (Official Video) ft. Justin Bieber, Chance the Rapper, Quavo DJ Khaled - No Brainer (Official Video) ft. Justin Bieber, Chance the Rapper, Quavo BTS KandyPens Justin Bieber No Brainer music video.jpg Bieber at No Brainer music video shoot.jpg Justin Bieber at No Brainer music video shoot.jpg|link= = 2014 = Shots Justin Bieber wearing sunglasses 2014.jpg Justin Bieber shirtless June 2014.jpg|link= Justin Bieber -- Shirts or Skins ... Still A Baller! TMZ Bieber with Patrick Nilsson June 2014.jpg Articles * = 2012 = * Justin Bieber on "The View" on Tuesday. Justin Bieber - 'Die In Your Arms' - The View * Justin Bieber at an autograph signing and fan meet and greet at J&R Music in New York City, NY. Justin Bieber Signing at J&R in NYC.jpg|link= Justin Bieber signing session June 2012.jpg Justin Bieber Believe takeover at MTV.jpg|link= Instagram Believe release day.jpg|'alfredoflores' "Happy Release Day FINALLY!!!" via Instagram Happy Birthday Scooter.jpg|'alfredoflores' "Before it was destroyed: @ScooterBraun's birthday" via Instagram|link= Twitter RealSway "My man @JustinBieber! Watch his "Believe" takeover at MTV, here: http://t.co/a0xNeV @ http://www.SwaysUniverse.com http://instagr.am/p/ME4ftErDT8/" 8:59 PM (Eastern Time (US)) IamBHarv "at @justinbieber album release party and "Just Like Them" is getting good vibes" 10:02 PM = 2011 = * Justin Bieber at the MuchMusic Video Awards at the MuchMusic HQ in Toronto, Ontario, Canada on Sunday . Justin Bieber & Selena Gomez at the MuchMusic Video Awards.jpg MuchMusic Video Awards 2011 award.jpg Justin Bieber accepting award at the MuchMusic Video Awards.jpg Justin Bieber at the MuchMusic Video Awards 2011.jpg Justin Bieber at the MuchMusic Video Awards 2011 red carpet.jpg|link= Twitter officialjaden "Just Got Back From @scooterbraun BirthdayParty... Preformed #NeverSayNever And Forgot the Timing #TwoRaw" 1:26 AM (Pacific Time (US)) justinbieber "crazy! @mchammer @usherraymondiv @adamlevine @thedanband @asherroth killed it. crazY! me & @officialjaden went in! @scooterbraun happy bday!" 3:34 AM ATLVox "YO! @officialjaden Good to see you with @justinbieber at the bash of the century for @scooterbraun Who won the pong anyway? Mama J" 9:45 PM = 2010 = Justin Bieber at Pearson International Airport in Toronto, Canada on Saturday. Justin Bieber at Pearson International Airport.jpg|link= Twitter BieberMommy "Having dinner with @justinbieber and @lordbieber and @kennyhamilton and friends. What a great evening. Just missing @studiomama." 8:02 PM (Eastern Time (Canada)) = 2009 = Facebook MySpace Blog [http://web.archive.org/web/20090701192347/http://blogs.myspace.com:80/justinbieber Justin Bieber published a blog post] - Performing @ KMXV Red White & Boom Twitter justinbieber "ONE TIME his ITUNES JULY 7th!!!!" 9:23 AM (Eastern Time (US & Canada)) justinbieber "kansas city here we come!" 12:25 PM (Central Time (US & Canada)) justinbieber "2morrow see my LIVE performance! Capitol Federal Park @ Sandstone 633 N. 130th St., Bonner Springs, KS, 66012 $25.00 Doors open @2!" 4:20 PM justinbieber "i'm about to go live on mix 93.3 in Kansas City. should be fun. call in and request ONE TIME" 6:54 PM justinbieber "In Kansas. 2morrow see my LIVE performance! Capitol Federal Park @ Sandstone 633 N. 130th St., Bonner Springs, KS, 66012 $25.00 Doors o ..." 10:15 PM @Georgiamomof3 "Justin at Q100 in Atlanta, Monday 22, at 8 am. Be there to show your support!" 11:09 PM Category:Bieberpedia calendar